Gundam SEED: Asylum
by Elsask
Summary: 70 CE, ZAFT and the Earth Alliance have been at war for a little over half a year. While there are some with no declared side, they are still fighting for what they believe. When a mercenary mobile suit pilot has an encounter with an enemy soldier during an ambush, she has no idea of the repercussions that their chance meeting will have on the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_A man once said that "it really boils down to this: that all life is interrelated. We are all caught in an inescapable network of mutuality, tied into a single garment of destiny. Whatever affects one destiny, affects all indirectly. We are made to live together because of the interrelated structure of reality." That man changed the world. But do we realize this? Do we realize that the Coordinators need the Naturals just as much as the Naturals need the Coordinators? I wonder how much I realize this myself. Do I know how I am tied to the rest of humanity?_

"Array, it seems that there is a hostile group approaching the base. It looks like they are ZAFT. We need to secure the area before I can give the _Sargon_ the go ahead to approach for docking."

"Is it a Laurasia-class ship?"

"No, it looks like it is just mobile suits. A rather small group too from what I can tell."

"Copy that, Joie. Thanks."

Joie's voice cut off from my communication channel and I quickly switched over communications to the rest of the team.

"Well team, it looks like we have some ZAFT mobile suits on our hands. We will need to get rid of them in order for the _Sargon _to move in."

"So what is the plan then?" I heard one of the other pilots respond.

"Well I think we should use the space station to our advantage. It looks abandoned, so I don't think ZAFT will suspect it to be occupied, it will be a perfect ambush. I want everyone to understand though we will not attack unless they come our direction. We will not go out of way to start a fight. Raasik, I want you and eight others to go inside the station's hangar and wait there until my team is engaged. The rest will follow me to the portside of the station. Got it?"

"Copy that, Array." Raasik's voice cut in.

"Okay then let's move quickly. The faster we get to our positions, the better our chances are for surprise. Oh, and Raasik leave the hangar open, it will make your departure from it less conspicuous and easier."

The team split off into their respective groups Raasik leading his team and I leading mine.

"Raasik, are you in position?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright everyone, now I want for all of us to turn off our mobile suits except for mandatory functions. I don't want them to trace any heat sources. When I give the order to attack, Raasik, I want your team to wait just a little bit longer so they think it is only my team and come after us. Then, you can come from behind and attack them. You timing will be crucial."

"Right."

"Now all it is a waiting game." I turned off the communication frequency and slumped back into my chair a little bit. _Oh wait..._ I turned the communication system back on. "Joie, I will need you to tell the captain to move the _Sargon_ further off from this station. I don't want those ZAFT suits to find any traces of it, or else the whole mission may be compromised. I will tell you when they can move back into position."

"Copy that."

_Now I can read... well at least until those suits come._

A beep sounded in my cockpit from my sensor screen. I put down my book. _Six suits? That is such a small number. That can't be right._ I looked at the six dots as they approached closer and closer on the screen. _Well, until I otherwise know that is the number I am going with. This can work to our advantage. They will more likely take the bait, since it will appear to them that it is six on five and in their favour. At least this is a safe battle for my guys to get in, maybe not for the ZAFT suits though. 1000 metres... wait, not yet. Just wait. 800...600...500...400. Now!_

I started flipping the numerous switches and checking the gauges. "Alright everyone it is looks like we don't have a choice. Time to rumble. Turn on your suits." _Everything looks good in here. Let's go._ "Array's team, we are heading out." Just as those words left my lips, the enemy suits came into view as they passed the stern of the station. _Perfect._ "Fire!"

The first shots left my missile launcher. As I saw them pass in front of me I instantaneously followed behind them with my sabre in hand so I could charge the enemy. I activated my wings and a translucent shield lit up before my eyes. _This should cause some confusion._ A cloud exploded in front of me from my missiles, but I pushed on. Within that next second I was amongst the middle of them, and then I was out the other side with my shield transferred to my back. I looked back to assess the damage I caused with my saber: an arm, and a leg of different GINNs. _I call that a successful charge._

The enemy suits were now recovering from the initial surprise and were returning fire. Without delay, I found myself in the heat of the battle with two GINNs, both of them attacking me in unison at the same time. I pushed the one off with my shield and shot its sensor, disabling it temporarily. I quickly turned to face the second GINN. I positioned my shield just in time to block the blow from GINN's sword that was intended to take out my cockpit.

"Not this time." I muttered to myself. I tried slicing off the right arm of the GINN but he moved back before I could follow through. Instead, I shot a few rounds of my machine gun. The first GINN was now engaged with one of my team members. _I won't have to deal with him now._ From my peripherals I could see that Raasik's squad was now emerging from the hangar. _Well this shouldn't take long at all. _As I was watching Raasik's team approach the second GINN had deposited a missile right into my back knocking me forward, and disheveling my brown hair into my face. Before I could retaliate, the GINN was flying off trying to escape. "Well isn't he sneaky. Raasik, you take care of this group here. I will take care of the rogue GINN."

"Copy that."

The GINN had flown to the other side of the station. By the time I had gotten there, the GINN was out of sight.

"Now, where did you go there, mister."

Suddenly, there were shots coming in from my left side. "There you are."

It was almost at the other end of the station, by the stern. I fired a few missiles myself in response, one of them reaching its destination and taking out the left arm, and causing some damage to the cockpit area.

The GINN took off to retreat but I pursued it relentlessly. It was now going for the hangar entrance. By the time I reached the entrance, it had slipped out of view. Once again, the GINN had disappeared. I flew in cautiously. The pitch black of the interior made it hard to see anything within the hangar. I flipped on a switch for an exterior light for my suit. The hangar was now dimly illuminated.

Out of the corner of my eye, a flash of movement had caught my attention, the pilot had abandoned the cockpit and was running deeper into the darkness of the station. _Why would he do that? _As I briefly glanced at the GINN, I knew the reason. It was about the explode. I tried escaping to the hangar entrance but the explosion from the GINN caught me and pushed my suit against the opposite wall. I could hear the sound of metal scraping on metal, and then it all went black.

**I should note that all of this story so far takes place before the beginning of Gundam Seed, just a heads up. Also, I will be revealing what Array looks like slightly over time but if you need to know how she looks now well... She has long, wavy, chocolate brown hair that she usually wears in a side that swings around to her side. She also has wavy bangs that sweep to the side. Her eye colour is a little debatable but it is mostly green. Her body figure is similar to Lunamaria Hawke's but she is a little shorter. I think that is all you need to know. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by Raasik calling my name through the communication channel. "Array, Array, are you alright?! I could feel an explosion from out here."

I looked around at my surroundings. I was still in the cockpit but almost everything was offline. I tried turning the suit back on, and rerouting some of the system but it was unresponsive. "Yes, I am fine. But my suit is not. How is everything out there?"

"These guys are good, but we are managing just fine. It will probably be over in five minutes."

"Great, and I will go and take care of this other pilot."

"Do you need help?"

"I can handle it myself. Just take care of things out there."

Grabbing my gun, I opened the hatch of my cockpit. I slowly crept out looking for the GINN pilot. So far, there was no sign. He didn't give me too much of a chance to peek out before the pilot was firing shots in my direction. I retreated farther back into the cockpit opening to escape the shots. A few more shots fired and then they stopped. I slowly creeped out again, and without fail, the soldier started shooting at me. I retreated once more but now, I knew where he was. I catapulted myself into the open air of the hangar, and shot directly in the direction of the pilot. He was still there. My first few shots were a little off, but the the third one grazed his left shoulder which resulted in the pilot gasping in pain. Searching for cover, I found an old piece of machinery and made a break for it. When I looked back at the pilot, he was once again heading for the recesses of the station. If he kept on, he would soon find the air-locked chambers. I pursued.

The pilot would routinely look back as he progressed forward and shoot so I would have to take cover. I would in response try to return fire. Soon, we were at the air-locked chambers.

_He found our quarters. Great, how am I going to explain this one to Raasik. _I tried shooting at him before he could make it through the entrance. I was too late. He slipped in and the door shut behind him. My bullets ricocheted off the metal doors. I started running towards the doors.

"We have them, Array." Raasik's voice came in from my helmet. "Okay crew, time to finish them off. Ready, ai-"

Images from my past started to flood my mind, overwhelming me with emotions. "STOP!" I yelled into my helmet. "Ceasefire! I repeat, ceasefire! Ask them if they will surrender."

"What?! Arr—"

"Ask them if they will surrender." I ordered Raasik sternly.

He took a deep sigh, "As you say..."

"Thank you," I replied and skirted into the small room to pursue the ZAFT soldier.

The door behind me locked and sealed, and I could hear oxygen seeping through side panels of the small room. My feet at the same instance touched the ground as the artificial gravity system kicked in. _Once I step into the larger chamber, he is going to open fire at me. I need him to fire at something else first. I need to create a diversion. _I tried to recall the setup within the larger room. _He would probably station behind the stack of boxes at 10 o'clock from the door entrance, because it is only vulnerable from two sides. So... if I throw something towards those boxes, he will shoot at that first because he will be unsure of what it is, and see it is a threat to his safety. Which may give me enough time to get to the crates that are at four 0' clock. Now for a diversion.. _I glanced at the four square metre room. Of course, it was empty. _I guess I can use my helmet._ I pulled it off, and took a deep breath._ Let's do this._

The door opened before me and I threw the helmet to my left while I darted for the crates to my right. I heard shots as they hit the helmet. I dove for the crates, and just made it in time as a bullet hit the wall behind me. As soon as I recovered from my leap, I positioned myself against the stack of crates. Looking out to get a glimpse of the the pilot I saw he was safely tucked between the crates I thought he would go to. I took a few shots to gauge my trajectory more accurately, but I quickly became aware that it was useless._ I don't have a clear shot._ A few more bullets went flying by the crate and into the wall behind me. _Now what?_ Looking around to gauge my options, I realized there wasn't too many. The only places to take cover were where I was stationed, and where the soldier was.

_Well, I could use suppressive fire...but that is just ridiculous. I could just wait till Raasik comes. But I have no idea how long that will be. _I thought a little longer, as I felt a few more bullets lodge themselves into the crate I was hiding behind. _No, I am doing it. I am not going to wait around. _Replacing the magazine in my gun, I took a deep breath. _One, two, three!_ I ran forward, firing hastily at the target. Before I knew it I was almost at the pilot's position. I grabbed my knife, and jump dived over the wall of crates, body checking myself into the pilot. We both fell to the floor with a hard thud. Without delay, I knocked the gun out of his hand.

"A Red?!" I looked astounded at him as I quickly acknowledged the colour of his suit for the first time.

My distraction cost me. The Red pilot took the opportunity to throw me off and swiftly grabbed his own knife. We stared each other in the eyes, waiting to see who would make that first move. I did. With a small leap and an dodge to the left, I was able to make physical contact. After a small tussle, I managed to maneuver myself on top with my knife at his throat. This time I knew better and pinned down his arms.

A moment of stillness seemed to hang in the air as my eyes filled with ferocity locked with his. I could feel my blood coursing through my veins, and every heartbeat as it pounded in my chest. I felt satisfaction, I had won. For an instant, I thought that I could also feel my opponent's heart beating rapidly within his own chest. As I looked into his eyes, I knew that they contained that same ferocity as myself but beyond that I saw the soul of another human being. My braid of chocolate brown hair swaying side to side very slightly as it hung over from my shoulder was the only motion other than our breathing._  
_

"Array!" Raasik came rushing through the door with two others. It was a blur what happened next. Before I knew it the pilot was running. I had a gash across my stomach, and was yelling out in pain. A shot echoed through the air, and the ZAFT soldier fell to the ground. Raasik's group started to run towards the pilot to finish the job. Before they could reach him to get a clear shot, I jumped in front of the pilot.

"No! Stop!" I seethed while clutching my side, "that is enough. Don't you dare fire another shot."

"Array," Jakob, stepped forward, "but he tried to kill you!"

"I said that is enough! He is not going to be hurting anyone else." I kicked his gun out of his reach. "You shot him in the stomach for crying out loud!" I glanced back at the pilot who now pushed himself into a sitting position. The ZAFT soldier looked at me in bewilderment.

Raasik sighed, "do what she says. Lower your weapons."

"Thank you." I mouthed to Raasik with a small smile.

He nodded in return. "Take him to the lab, I will tell the others to bring the rest of the prisoners there as well."

"So they surrendered?  
"Yes, they did."

"Raasik, you might want to tell the others to disable any type of tracking system within the GINNs, we don't want to lead them to our base." I advised him as I tried to collect myself. Jakob and Mark quickly dashed over to the pilot who was behind me. They grabbed him forcefully and started whisking him for any other weapons. Raasik nodded his head at my comment and turned away to communicate to the rest of the team.

Raasik was my closest comrade in our crew. His dark and sharp features could give the impression to others that he was cold, but I knew better. Behind his usually stern face laid a heart that was thoughtful and well-meaning for others. Behind his deep brown eyes laid mystery but even if you looked hard enough you could adventure and mischeviousness. He could be over excessive at points, but his intentions were always good. To me, Raasik's rugged frame and strong build was safety, while many others took as intimidation. I knew I could trust my life with Raasik, and had put that fact to the test many times before while working alongside him. Raasik's seniority of age - which gave him in a sense a seniority of command - was more evident than with others, but he never flaunted this fact.

Jakob and Mack violently then hoisted the pilot up and dragged him off towards the lab. Before I could get too far though in helping myself stabilize, Raasik was by my side to offer support. We both followed close behind Jakob and Mack with the prisoner in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Since we had not needed a brig when we had restored the abandoned space station into our base, the lab was the best substitute we had. It was also one of the only places we could easily keep an eye on someone. Raasik punched in the code and the door slid open. We all made our way through the door. I placed my helmet on a table, and unhurriedly sat down on a stool covertly watching Jakob and Mark with the prisoner.

"You need some medical attention, Array. You should get Jakob to look at it." Raasik advised me as he walked over to me with medical kit in hand.

"He needs it more than me, Raasik." I nodded towards the ZAFT prisoner. "I can take care of myself. My wound isn't that deep. His wounds don't look so good."

"You can be very stubborn sometimes, Array. Very well, Jakob, you look after the prisoner's wounds, apparently Array is _fine._" He handed the medical kit to Jakob.

Jakob willingly accepted the medical kit from Raasik. Jakob was the closest thing we had to a doctor. Before becoming a mercenary, he was in the process of getting his doctorate in medical sciences. He was a rational man, but also very kind hearted and was charitable with his time and skills. He was a few years older than myself. He was an orderly type of person, his well-kept sandy blonde hair was a reflection of that.

I walked over to Jakob to grab a few supplies from all of the medical equipment and slowly made my way to a corner. Any unnecessary movement made it more painful, so my motions became very lethargic and delicate. Lifting up my shirt a little, I assessed the damage. The cut wasn't too deep, it was just long — and very bloody. The more the adrenaline from the fight faded away, the more my wound on my side started to pulsate and hurt. I took some water and tried to wash it out. After I had applied some healing ointment and a large gauze pad, I realized that I didn't grab anything to keep it in place. Once again, I walked over to Jakob and grabbed medical tape to seal off the gauze. As I was ripping off the last piece of tape, I caught the eyes of the prisoner whose helmet was now discarded to the side. The prisoner grimaced in pain as Jakob probed around the gun wound inflicted on his side. "Will he be okay, Jakob?"

"Yes, he should be. The shot he took to his arm is just a bad scratch. As for the wound in his side, luckily the bullet went through and didn't stay in his body. It also doesn't look like there is any major internal damage. I will just need to stitch it up."

"Good." I nodded in approval. "Raasik and I will go talk to Captain Gideon to get things figured out and when they will arrive. When the others arrive just put the others prisoners in here as well, and put two people on to guard them. Make sure also that you have at least one hand handcuffed on them to the wall or onto something."

"Got it."

* * *

"We have no control over what you do with prisoners, or even if you take prisoners but I hope this doesn't affect our arrangements." The Captain looked sternly at me through the monitor.

"I apologize Captain ahead of time, if this causes any complications for you or your crew but I honestly think this won't affect the _Sargon _at all. We did our job of securing the area. Just like you needed and now the _Sargon _can safely dock. The captives will be held in the lab area, so they won't even know you were here."

"True." He sighed a little. "Then we will make our way over to drop off the cargo."

"We will have two of our suits to escort you in when you arrive."

Raasik shut off the communication link. "I will get Tyren and Kadin to meet them."

"We should also send out four on patrol, just in case."

"You're right." Raasik nodded. "I will take care of that as well. You start getting everything ready for their arrival."

"Sounds good." I started to rub my temples. I finally realized the throbbing pain in my head.

"Did you get a concussion, Array?"

"Maybe. But I haven't noticed it till now. It is probably pretty minor."

"You should have Jakob look at it."

"Sure." I said pretty casually.

"So that means no then."

I looked over at him guiltily giving him a fake smile to cover my crime. "I will try if I have time."

* * *

The _Sargon_ had arrived safely into the dock, and within hours, the ship had left again. Like a thief in the night, the _Sargon_ had slipped away into deep space, its' mission unknown to but a select few.

As I watched in the controls centre the _Sargon's_ dot on our radar screen disappear off the edges, Cara approached me while giving a small yawn.

"So I am on watch then with you, Array?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yes. If you like, I will let you cheat and you can sleep through your whole shift."

"I will be fine. Just a little tired." She gave another yawn.

"Alright. Well, should we make our way to the lab then?"

"Sounds good."

As we walked over to the lab, Cara looked over at me to ask, "so are we going to just keep the prisoners in the lab the whole time?"

After a stifled laugh, I responded, "I would hope not. Raasik has actually asked some of the boys to restore the actual brig on this space station so we can transport them there."

"But what are we going to do with them, Array?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't keep them forever. Sooner or later something will have to be done with them."

I sighed. "You are right on that one, Cara. I am unsure of what to do honestly. Raasik is already pressuring me to make a decision. I know that I am accountable for them and I feel responsible for putting extra pressure and strain on everyone else but I just haven't come up with a solution yet. These are human lives, Cara. Even if they are soldiers, they are still human."

Cara was quiet for a moment. "I appreciate that."

"Appreciate what?"

"That you are considering others. Not just us, but also people who can be considered the enemy. I think it is good that you protected them and saved their lives. Sometimes it isn't always just black or white."

"You know Cara, you are pretty wise for your age sometimes."

Cara just looked up at me and gave a sincere smile.

As I had expected, Cara had fallen asleep. Her head was placed on my lap as I stroked her golden hair softly. If you studied her face closely you could see the small smile on her lips, even now she looked content. Even though it had been only a couple of months since I had met her, it seemed like here time spent had quality to it and I felt almost as if I had known her for years. I thought back to the first time I had met her.

"_Array!" Raasik called out. "Our new recruit is here. Tyren and Kadin have just arrived._

_I walked through the door to see a small girl nestled between Tyren and Kadin as they stood on each side of her. Her face looked terrified, and almost at the point of tears. At the sight of another female I could see her face soften for a fraction of a second. _

"_How about I take it from here. Thank you boys for picking her up." I sauntered between the two boys and gently pushed on the girl's backside so she would follow me. We walked through the entranceway, and the door closed behind us. I looked over at the small girl._

_ "So what is your name?"_

"_Cara."_

"_And how old are you, Cara?"_

"_12."_

_For a moment I was in shock but I tried to not let it show. "Well, I am Array. It is a pleasure to meet you, Cara. How was your trip here?"_

_She hesitated for a moment. "It was fine."_

"_Was it actually?"_

_The young girl burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. She wasn't that much shorter than me but it was the innocence that gave away her age. She hadn't been marred by the immorality of this world yet. After the sobs started to become sparse I let go of her and looked into her clear blue eyes._

"_You can always be honest with me Cara, okay? I understand what it is like to be the new person on board."_

_She gave me a small nod._

"_Well, how about I give you a little tour and some training. Then I will show you to your room. How does that sound?"_

"_Good." She said sheepishly._

"_Okay." I smiled. "Let's begin. I will first say that you don't have to be afraid of Raasik, the big guy. He's actually a soft teddy-bear." I gave her a little wink._

_For a brief moment I saw a miniscule smile break across your face._

"_You should smile more often Cara. It suits you."_

I looked down once again at the girl settled into my lap. I delicately brushed a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face. _Why did tragedy have to strike her? She didn't deserve it._

Cara's family had been attacked by a group of men who were under the banner of Blue Cosmos because her father was accused of helping Coordinators. She was sent to us through a friend of Raasik's. We were a group of renegades but it was safer than sending her to an orphanage where she could easily be found. The Blue Cosmos didn't relent till the job was done. Their job was to kill man, woman, and child of Cara's family. She was the only survivor.

I slowly lifted her head up and placed her against a chair as I got up from my spot. I stretched my legs and took a deep breath as I looked up and down the long hallway. The lights were dimmed in the hall to make it difficult to see the end of it unless you looked intently. It was a serene calm though, as the only sound was the dull hum of the space station running. Not a soul was stirring at this point of the night.

I punched in the code and the lab door slid open smoothly. I quietly stepped inside the room, letting the door glide closed behind me. My eyes adjusted to the very dimly lit room. It was completely silent within the room. As my eyes adjusted I could see the figures of people spread out across the floor. They all looked sound asleep. I walked among the almost lifeless bodies. Their souls were far from their bodies, discovering the land of their dreams. I noticed as I one of the blankets had fallen off one of the captives. Stooping down, I caught the corner of the blanket and gently pulled it up.

Just as I was making my way to the door, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a slight movement. I instantly stopped in my tracks. Instantaneously, the adrenaline started rushing through my body. Slightly turning my head, I looked to see the source of movement.

It was the Red pilot. I could see his eyes glinting in the soft light from behind his muted green hair. They were gazing right at me. The pilot was sitting up on the floor, leaning against the wall. As I assessed the situation I realized I was in no harm. My muscles relaxed a bit, and stood up a little taller. "Is everything alright?"

"As well as being a prisoner on a space station can be." Hearing him speak took me aback for a second. There was a softness to his voice that wanted to draw me in but yet, I could tell there was an insightful mind behind that voice. In the small traces of light I could see a slight grin on his face but suddenly the smile disappeared and his face became grave. "Thank you." He was still serious but I could feel warmth in his tone.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For saving me. After what I had done to you I didn't deserve that."

I didn't really know what to say in response so I just stood there in silence for a moment. I started to turn to walk towards the door.

"So why did you do it?"

Pausing, I thought for a moment considering my actions. Memories of when I received news of his death flashed through my mind. The paralyzing pain felt just as raw and unyielding as it did then. "There was a lot of factors to consider but," I turned towards him again, "I honestly believe that people don't realize that we are playing with human lives when we are at war. It is more than a game. Human life is the most valuable thing we have. Once it is taken, it cannot be returned. When I have that choice, I rather spare a life then take it." Without waiting for a response I spun on my heels and headed straight for the door. "Have a good night."

**If you have found any spelling or grammatical errors in my writings so far let me know. I tried to look over it before I send it in but sometimes I miss them. I would also like to hear your feedback. Is it too slow paced? Does there need to be more character development? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been awhile since I have written anything so I would really like to hear some feedback. Especially if it is too slow-paced or you are getting easily lost on what is going on. Thanks! Also, I have made some minor changes in previous chapters. The largest one being that I changed the name of the _Pennant_ to _Sargon_ to fit more with nature of other Earth Alliance ships.**

Within two days, the boys had the brig ready for the prisoners to move in. This extra strain on top of our normal agenda had taken a toll on our crew. We were involved in two major missions that we had accepted but were very time consuming. In the past few days there were only four or five people at the base at any given time. Many of them had been working on little sleep, and it was starting to show. Tensions were rising. I was worried that it was only time before something — or someone — would snap.

Even in the moments when I tried to get sleep, I couldn't. My mind was restless. I was constantly brooding over the situation at hand. They were _my_ prisoners according to Raasik, and thus my responsibility. After saving them, I couldn't let them just die now. But that is all I knew. Did we offer them up for ransom? Send them off in their mobile suits to only lead a ZAFT army back to our base? Just abandon them in a random location? I also knew that they couldn't stay much longer. Before long, one of the crew members might just finish off the job themselves. Some of them were very uneasy around Coordinators. There was one in particular who I knew still saw the majority of Coordinators as a cancer that should be eradicated.

"Please, will one of you check on Nicol. I think he is really sick. Please!" I could hear one of the prisoners call out from the brigs as I walked by.

"I thought I told you guys to shut up!" I could hear Nolin's voice yelling at them.

I quickly stopped in my tracks, and rushed into the large room trying to assess what was going on.

"She will help us! Please miss!"

"What is going on here?" I demanded while I glared at Nolin, and then at the prisoners. I noticed immediately that it was that same ZAFT Red pilot that was deathly still.

The cellmate of the sick prisoner started to inform me. "It's our comrade, Nicol. I don't know what is happening but he isn't very responsive, and he has a high fever."

"Nolin, open the door!"

"What?" He challenged me.

"You heard me, now do it!"

"What if this is just a ploy for us to open the door?"

"I will take that chance. Now open it!" I demanded.

"Fine." He started to punch in the code.

"You," I pointed at the cellmate, "move to the other side. Nolin, keep your eye on him while I am in there."

As soon as the door slid open, I rushed in to the bedside of the sick soldier and started checking his vitals. "How long has been like this?"

The cellmate piped in once again. "It started a day ago and has gotten exceedingly worse. He has been this bad for about two hours. He said he was just fine several hours ago, but I knew he was lying."

"And you did nothing, Nolin?" I shot him a glare.

"I didn't think it was that bad." He tried defending himself.

"Sure." I scoffed. "He needs medical attention. I am taking him to Jakob." I started to pick him up.

"You're being ridiculous, Array." Nolin stopped me from going out of the cell. "Are you going to carry him there by yourself?"

"If that is what it will take. Now, move Nolin."

Nolin sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." I made my way through the doorway.

In one of the hallways on the way to Jakob's room I saw Cole. "Cole! Can you please help me?"

"Yes, of course." He took the prisoner from my arms. Cole looked down at the prisoner. "What are you doing exactly, Array"

"He's really sick. I need to take him to Jakob."

"Gotcha."

We finally made it to Jakob's room. I pressed on the intercom button to his room. "Jakob! Jakob!"

After a short delay, Jakob responded sleepily. "Yes?"

"We have someone here who needs some medical attention."

"Okay, one second."

As soon as he opened the door I barged in. "Put him on the bed Cole, please."

Cole set him down on the bed gently and took a few steps back.

"Wait," Jakob interjected, "this is an enemy soldier Array."

"Just look at him please, Jakob." I turned to Cole. "Thank you, Cole. Can you by chance relieve Nolin at the brigs? I was supposed to take over for him."

"Of course I can, Array."

"Thank you. I owe you one." I called out to Cole, as he started to walk away. I turned towards Jakob. "So?"

"This is the one that got shot in the side isn't it." He ripped open his shirt to get a look at his side. "Well, he has a very high fever and a fast heartbeat. But... yup, what I expected. The wound in his side has become infected. I think I can help him though." He ran over to his cabinet and grabbed his large medical kit. "I am going to give him some antibiotics and something to alleviate the fever. Then I will clean out the wound."

I heard a rustle from the soldier, and looked over at the boy on the bed. He slightly moved his head and opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"It's okay," I spoke softly trying to soothe him. "Jakob is going to take care of you."

Jakob came over with a syringe in his hands. He grabbed his arm trying to find a vein. It didn't take him long though to find a vein and make the injection. "Well that part wasn't too hard. I am going to drain the wound now."

Jakob left and washed his hands, got the supplies ready, put on the gloves, and he was ready. "Alright Array. You don't have to do much. Just hand me anything I ask for, and try to make him comfortable."

"Got it."

At first, everything went well, but as he was draining the wound, I could tell the ZAFT soldier was in a lot of pain. I kneeled beside him and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. You can squeeze my hand if you want."

I saw him slightly open his eyes and give me a faint smile of gratitude amidst his grimaces.

"Are you almost done Jakob?"

"Yes I am." I could hear him behind me step away and walk towards the counter. He then returned and grabbed all of his supplies, placing them on his desk. "I drained the wound. There was a lot of pus in there. It was pretty badly infected. If I had caught this sooner it wouldn't have been this bad though. I don't think moving him tonight would be a good idea." Jakob looked at one of his occupied bed and then the empty one across from it.

"You can take my bed Jakob in my room. I don't think you would get much sleep here." I jested. "I will look after him tonight."

"Oh, Array." He shook his head at me but didn't object. After he washed up, Jakob grabbed a few things and headed out the door.

I followed behind him. As the door closed behind us, I stopped Jakob before he could go any further. "Jakob, please be honest. Do you think he will make it?"

"We will have to wait and see for sure but I think he will. He is a Coordinator after all. Good thing you came when you did though. That is one of the highest fevers I have ever seen. Just keep a close eye on him throughout the night. I left some stuff out for you if he needs it."

"Thank you, Jakob... for everything. Have a good sleep."

"Thanks, I will come check up on him in the morning." He walked down the hall and made his way into my room.

I re-entered Jakob's room quietly. Now, there was only a small light left on at Jakob's desk. I treaded in softly and made my home on a chair facing towards Jakob's bed. For awhile I just sat there making a routine of staring at the soldier, then at the ceiling, the lamp, some other inanimate object and then back again to the soldier. After awhile I got up to check on the invalid once again. His temperature was slowly falling. I checked his pulse: so was his heartbeat. To occupy my time I pulled my chair up to his bedside and observed his face. The faint light fell softly on his face, accentuating his youth. _He is just a boy. Most boys his age would be taken care of by their mothers, not by people like me. What an awry and depraved world we live in. _

The soldier made a small moan sound as he lethargically tried to move to get more comfortable. I gently ran my fingers through his curly hair a few times to try and calm him down back to sleep. Soon, his breathing was deep once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the night I had fallen asleep a few times briefly but for the most part, it was a lengthy and tense night for myself. I was constantly worrying that the prisoner wouldn't make it with such a high fever and a bad infection. _He's only a boy. He may be a Coordinator, but doesn't make him immortal._

The morning came and it was then that I it dawned on me — the ZAFT soldier had made it through the night. Jakob relieved me for a little while and I was able to get some rest in my own bed for a few hours. Once I had refreshed myself, and taken care of a few duties, I made my way to the brig.

When I arrived at the brig it was Mack who was on duty. Mack was more of a quiet natured guy and didn't speak too much, which I didn't mind at times.

"Array." He gave me a small head nod.

"Mack."

Mack just sat there and watched me as I made my way to one of the cells. I found the cell in which the ZAFT Red pilot had been in previously. As I approached, the cellmate got up eagerly to hear what I had to say. "You comrade is doing alright. He made the night and we expect him to recover."

"Thank you." The man said sincerely.

I nodded my head and walked away to find Raasik. I knew before I left where I would find him, control centre.

The moment I walked in Raasik didn't hesitate getting into matters. "I hear the prisoner made the night."

"He did. Did someone tell you or did you make a visit?"

"Jakob told me before he swapped spots with you, and then I came over a little later to check myself." He then abruptly changed topics. "Array, you still haven't made a decision on these prisoners. What are we supposed to do with them?" Raasik looked over at me a little impatient. "They are your responsibility."

"I realize that Raasik, and I will deal with it. It has just been a little hectic lately to even have time to think. Besides, it will be probably another week yet till that one soldier recuperates."

Raasik gave out a small sigh. "Fine, you have one week, Array. But you will have to decide what to do with them soon. We can't have prisoners here forever, we are not equipped for this."

"Yes, I know." I glanced over at Raasik with a small twinkle in my eye. "You know Raasik, sometimes you remind me of my father. Always trying to make me be responsible, when you know that I am truly not."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "But I can't just following wherever the wind takes you, Array. Even though I know you would enjoy that."

I gave him one of my playful smiles in return.

"Now, what was your issue with Nolin?"

"Yes, Nolin." I tried to recall everything that happened. "I wasn't too happy about his conduct last night. He completely neglected the prisoner, even though it was obvious that there was something wrong. I think you need to talk to him because he needs to smarten up. I don't know why he didn't do anything sooner. Do you think it is because —" My words trailed off not wanting to end the sentence.

"It could be Array. We can't really control though how he feels towards Coordinators."

"You are right. But please do talk to him about it."

"I will."

"Thank you once again, Raasik."

* * *

I stopped into Jakob's room to check up on everything to see if there were any improvements. Jakob was at his desk fiddling around with something that I couldn't really see.

"Hello, Array."

"Hi, Jakob." I gave him a smile. "I just thought I stop by and check in. How is he doing?"

"For the most part, he has been sleeping. Has become coherent for brief amounts of time. Slowly though he is improving."

"Glad to hear it." I glanced over at the soldier. Before I could start walking away something caught my eye. I stopped instantly and glared at the object long and hard. "Was Raasik in here?" A tone of irritation could be heard in my voice.

"Yes, he was. He was the one who did it."

"Take it off."

Jakob jumped off quickly and removed the restraints from the patient's wrists and handed them to me.

"Thank you, Jakob." I said in a much pleasanter tone, and marched off to find Raasik for the second time in the last hour. Raasik was just where I had left him, in the command centre. I held up the handcuffs. "Are these really necessary, Raasik?"

"He is a prisoner, Array. You can't forget that." He replied sternly.

"He is barely even conscious Raasik! Do you expect him to just jump out of bed, and take down the base single-handed?" I snapped back sarcastically.

"Array!" Raasik barked. "We cannot forget he is a prisoner. Maybe he doesn't need it now, but soon he will. I hear he is recovering just fine."

"Yes," I growled, "but don't do anything until then."

"Fine." He agreed.

I started to walk away and then stopped. Taking a deep breath, I apologized, "I am sorry Raasik. I feel like you and I have really been butting heads lately. I really don't know why."

"It is fine." He gave me a reconciling smile. "I think tensions are high, we are all lacking some well-needed rest. Plus, it is good for someone to challenge me. No one else here does."

"Well someone has to keep you in line. Can't have you running this place like a tyrant, can we?" I joked with him and gave him a light punch to his arm.

**I noted this earlier but I should say that the timeline of this story thus far takes place before the first episode of Gundam Seed. Just thought I should give you a timeframe.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was enthralled in a book at Jakob's desk when I heard a murmur from bed. I looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes gazing at me.

"Why hello. Glad you could join us again." I bantered. Getting up, I made my way to his bedside.

"What happened?"

"You're side became badly infected. Jakob, our doctor, cleaned it out and gave you some antibiotics. You seem to be recovering well. Good thing you are a Coordinator, or else I don't think you would of made it."

He looked at my warily.

"Don't worry, I have nothing against Coordinators." I got up from my seat. "I am guessing you are pretty hungry though. I will get you something if you can stay awake for me."

"Sounds good." He replied amiably.

* * *

I left the room and made my way to the mess hall to retrieve some food. As I was about to leave, I bumped into Joie as she was making her way to the kitchen. I could tell by her sluggish movements she was pretty tired. Joie, in being our communications coordinator was deeply involved in all of the assignments that we had taken on and thus wasn't able to get a lot of sleep.

"How are you, Joie?"

She looked up at me almost dazed. "Honestly, very tired. I don't know how much longer I can do this." Joie slumped into a chair.

I set down my tray and put my hand on her back. "I feel like this extra stress is my fault. We have few people as it is. I am going to try and resolve things quickly. Just hang in there a little longer, okay Joie?"

She looked up at me through her glasses. "It is not all your fault, Array. We all agreed to take these jobs on. That is where most of this strain is coming from. Just one more week though and I think we will be in the clear."

I nodded. "Well if you ever need someone to replace you I can for a little while. Got that?"

"Mhm."

I picked up the tray again and started to make my way to the door. "Bye, Joie."

* * *

"Here is your meal." I placed it softly on a small table beside his bed. "Can you manage by yourself?"

"Yes, I should be fine. Thank you." He gave me a short, genial smile.

"If you are fine, then I better get going."

"Wait," He paused for a moment, "My name is Nicol. What is yours?"

"Array." I looked over at him and stood up to leave.

"It is good to officially meet you Array."

"You as well." I gave a half-hearted smile and made my way out the door.

* * *

An entire day had passed since I had been near Jakob's or my own room. I wasn't sure if I could really call it my room anymore. Other than sleeping in it, I had basically given it up to Jakob whose room was temporarily occupied by the prisoner named Nicol. I walked into my room to find Jakob engrossed in his work.

"Just the person I was looking for." I said quite cheerily. I turned my face to the right side so he could see the large bruise that covered a majority of the left side of my face and the small gash at my temple that came with it.

Jakob looked at me astonished. He immediately got up to inspect it. "Did something go wrong?"

"Ya, things didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped. There was a little tussle but I got what we needed from them."

"Glad to hear it. I am guessing you want me to stitch it up?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, we will have to go to my room. All of my medical supplies are in there."

We started to make our way down the hallway to Jakob's room.

Jakob looked over at me a little concerned. "You know Array, you need to be a little more careful. You don't always have to do these assignments solo either."

I gave a small sigh. "I just wanted to finish the mission so everyone would have one less thing to worry about. I saw Joie yesterday, she looked exhausted. I just couldn't do it to you guys."

"You can't take it all upon yourself though. Going out by yourself is dangerous."

"Everything we do is dangerous, Jakob." Giving off a tone of sarcasm.

"You are right on that one."

We finally arrived at Jakob's room. When we noticed that the Red pilot was asleep, we tried to tread in carefully. As I looked over I noticed that the infamous handcuffs were back. As much as I wanted to fight it I knew Raasik was right this time. The prisoner was getting better, and precautions had to be made. It was coming to the point that he would have to be constantly monitored but if he was restrained, it freed up one more person from taking shifts and watching him constantly.

I sat down in the chair. "How did you know I went alone?"

"Raasik was grumbling about it when he came by to check on our friend over there. He has complete faith in you Array, but he still worries."

I smiled. "Oh, Raasik."

Jakob started to clean the wound. I winced at one point when he came to the deepest point of the cut but for the most part I was tried to stay still.

"So I learned the prisoner's name yesterday." I added in to make conversation.

"Oh?"

"He told me his name was Nicol."

"Interesting." Jakob murmured. "So, did you complete the job then Array?"

"I did. We can take that one off the list."

I could hear a stir from the bed. I glanced over to see that Nicol had waken up. I gave him a short welcoming smile.

He looked at the gash on my face. "What happened to you?"

"Just got into a little tiff. Nothing serious."

"Not with someone on your team I hope."

"No," I chuckled, "on the moon actually."

After a short pause, Nicol asked rhetorically. "You aren't part of the Earth forces, are you?"

"What makes you think that?" I glanced over to him quickly in which I was scolded by Jakob who was trying to stitch close the wound.

"Well, I am guessing by now something would of been done with us if you were a part of the Earth forces. I can tell too that your group is too small to be a crew of the Alliance. So who are you then?"

I gave a small sigh. "We are just a band of mercenaries, or maybe just a group of delinquents." I sniggered.

"So how long have you been with them?"

"Since almost the beginning," I gave a small chuckle as I pondered this truth, "which was only five months ago."

He nodded his head. "Is that tall guy the leader then?"

"There is no formal leader in our group but I think everyone considers him as that."

"Are you a leader, Array?"

It was strange to hear him call me by my name. "Me?" I scoffed. "No."

Jakob piped in as he was finishing up the last stitch. "As Array said, there are no formal leaders in our group but Array is a highly respected person within our little community."

I shot Jakob a look but he only responded with a rascal smile. "You see, Array is our top combat pilot. Whatever she says on the battlefield, goes." Jakob stepped back to look at his handiwork. "All done Array."

"Thanks Jakob." Standing up, I gave a short yawn.

"You should get some sleep, Array."

"I won't argue with you on that one. I will see you later."

As I walked back to my room, flashbacks of when I first met Raasik started going through my mind.

_It was a hot but clear day in the country that used to be called the Republic of Turkey. The wind gently wafted off the pier, and the sound of seagulls echoed in the air. I was seated at a small coffee shop on a street perpendicular to the pier. I sipped my Turkish coffee in perfect serenity._

_Suddenly, a large figure blocked the sun streaming on me. Without much thought, I stealthily brought my hand to the gun on my side._

_"Are you Array Fletching?" I heard a deep voice question from behind me._

_"Who wants to know?" I asked saucily. I turned around to see the outline of a tall, built man. As my eyes adjusted I could see he had dark and defined features._

_"My name is Raasik."_

_As I studied him a little longer I could tell that he was not a ZAFT soldier, or from the Earth Alliance for that matter. ZAFT and the Earth Alliance were the least of my worries._

_The man went on. "I have been looking for you, Array. I have heard about some of your work and I am thoroughly impressed."_

_"And?"_

_"I am trying to find a team to do a job."_

_"I am not too fond of that word, Mr. Raasik." I turned around and started to sip my coffee. "I like to work alone."_

_"I understand that Ms. Fletching. The payout for this job though may change your mind. I also heard you have made a few enemies. You may be skilled but you are young. I can help."_

_Hearing those words I remember were so warm to hear after all I had gone through. I had become a pretty cold-hearted person in the last two months, keeping almost everyone and anything at a distance. I was stubborn though still too and my heart was unyielding._

_"I don't think I am interested."_

_"I really would like you on this team, Ms. Fletching. Your assets are what we need to get this job done." I could hear him give a small sigh as he perceived that I was not giving in. I saw him reach over and place a card on the table. "Here is my card. If you are interested, just call that number." He started to walk away._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Raasik." I said in a very neutral tone._

_"You as well, Ms. Fletching."_

_As I heard his footsteps fade off into the distance, the grip on my gun slowly loosened until eventually my arm hung loosely at my side as I sipped my coffee._

Raasik had been persistent. He found me everyday for the next three days at the same coffee shop, persisting that I join. He never pleaded though, which made it all the more enticing for me. I finally gave in and agreed to do the job. That was the beginning of my time with this group. After our first job was done I decided to stay with the group, I realized that it was the best I could do for myself.

As I settle into my bed, it dawned on what I was going to do with the prisoner. I finally knew what to do with the ZAFT soldiers, it was just now a matter of putting everything into action.

* * *

**Also, I will be revealing what Array looks like slightly over time but if you need to know how she looks now well... She has long, wavy, chocolate brown hair that she usually wears in a side that swings around to her side. She also has wavy bangs that sweep to the side. Her eye colour is a little debatable but it is mostly green. Her body figure is similar to Lunamaria Hawke's but she is a little shorter. I think that is all you need to know. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Even though I knew the plan of action, I hadn't told Raasik yet. I was still trying to see if it was actually a plausible plan and where there was room for error. I had a few days left until my deadline and so, I decided to wait before I made a firm resolution.

In my spare time –which wasn't too plentiful– I found myself in Jakob's room. At first it was just because I was the ZAFT pilot Nicol's primary caretaker, but I started to enjoy his company. It was a breath of fresh air to talk to someone who wasn't a part of our team, who was an outsider. I also enjoyed hearing his stories of the PLANTs and ZAFT. I was careful though as to what we discussed as to not give anything away.

"Array, how did you know I was a Red?"

I looked over at him with a question on my face as I redressed his wound.

"Our first encounter with each other. You knew I was a Red elite, but it seems like you had a personal connection with it. I could see it in your eyes."

I tried to think back to that encounter. I did remember my surprise when I realized the colour of his suit. "I have a few encounters with ZAFT in the past. I am familiar with their ranks." I tried to change the subject. "So did you grow up on the PLANTs?"

"I did."

"Which one?"

"Mauis Four. Where were you born?"

I hestitated for a moment but decided that where I was born wasn't really giving away too much of my identity. "On Earth. Have you ever been to Earth, Nicol?"

"Once, very briefly."

I sighed thinking about Earth. "It is so beautiful. It is so–– free. Dangerous, because it is out of the control of humans, but yet it can sometimes be as mild as a dove. I respect and value that about Earth. Not like the PLANTs." Suddenly, I realized what I had just let slipped out and went silent, trying not to let my face give away the panic that was inside of me.

"You've been to the PLANTs?" He looked a little surprised.

"Yes."

"So are you a Coordinator, Array?" He sounded like he had previous suspicions of this notion.

_Array._ The word echoed in my mind, until it faded out of my consciousness. Array hadn't always existed. It was an identity I had created when I had left my old life and fled to Earth. It was there that the being of Array Fletching was given life. That is where my new life began. The person before in my eyes didn't really exist anymore. She was a faint and distant memory, that I tried to block from my mind. If I was truthful with myself, my previous person still existed, I could never get rid of her but I tried to keep her dormant. I knew at some point, she would emerge again but when that was, I didn't know. All that mattered now was that I was Array Fletching.

I looked over at Nicol. His calm face looked at me curiously. I had given too much away already, but in my mind, there was no turning back now. It was too late for being overly evasive and secretive. _Maybe I am being over vigilant. I don't think he could piece together who I was. I could tell him a few things – but maybe that is even dangerous, it might be best just to keep things to myself. Nobody should be completely trusted, especially outsiders._

I nodded my head and gave a small sigh. "I am."

* * *

Cara sat across from me as we ate our meal at the table. Suddenly, she stopped eating and set her fork down. I looked up at her. I could gauge from her face that she was pondering something, in a different world.

"Is everything alright, Cara?"

She snapped out of her daydream, and looked over at me with a smile on her face. "Everything is fine." Her gentle smile slowly turned into a mischievous one. "Do you like him, Array?"

I knew who she was talking about – Nicol. "Well, as far as liking an enemy can go, I enjoy his company, and talking with him. He is a good-natured person. Too bad he had to be involved in this war."

"I don't mean like that, Array. I mean do you feelings for him?"

I gave a small laugh. "No, Cara. I purged out that part of being a female awhile ago."

"What do you mean?"

"When I choose to pick up a gun, I knew that with that I had to drive out of myself those womanly tendencies. War and fighting is a man's world. It is a lot easier to work alongside men when you only see them as comrades."

"You are just filled with wise words, aren't you Array?" She smirked as she picked up her fork again.

"I would like to think so, but I have much to learn yet Cara." I chortled.

* * *

The time had come. The end of the week had approached and now, the prisoners had to leave.

Raasik hadn't known but secretly when I was on the moon earlier that week, I had anonymously messaged ZAFT that their missing comrades were safe. That had been the beginning of my plan. Fortunately, we were currently working with a sector of ZAFT for a job our team had taken on. We were meant to make a delivery for them about information we had extracted from the Earth forces. I had extracted the information needed, and now all that still needed to be done was to deliver it. I decided that on top of the data sought by ZAFT, we would give them a little present. Almost a type of 'goodwill offering'. The present would be the prisoners.

My idea didn't solve all the problems at hand. One factor that Raasik wasn't too fond of was that fact that we would have to abandon our base. Even if we made the ZAFT soldiers swear to not give away our location, there was no guarantees, this was war. The secrecy and security of our base was compromised. When Raasik had grumbled about this, all I could respond with was in a tone of humour, "we had to move at some point. Better sooner than later, right?"

The soldiers would be delivered in an old transportation pod found on the abandoned station to a certain coordinate predetermined by us to meet ZAFT . They didn't know though that their data delivery would also come with our little gift so there would be no danger for us in delivering the soldiers to the location. There would hopefully be no ambush involved.

In ZAFT knowing that it was us who had captured some of their soldiers, there was the possibility of jeopardizing ever getting work from them in the future, I was sure they would come to terms with it though. We were mercenaries after all. We couldn't be trusted, and we were dangerous but we were the ones who were willing to get our hands dirty for them. They needed us.

As the last of them, stepped into the pod, I also stepped inside along with Raasik and Mack while the rest waited outside of the transportation pod. The three of us cut each of the soldiers' bonds loose, and then started to make our way towards the door. I was the last one to leave. As I reached the gateway though, I looked towards Nicol.

"No hard feelings, right?" I joked, as I extended my hand to shake Nicol's.

He smiled a little, and returned the handshake. "Of course, not."

"Well I hope the best for all of you in this war, and let us hope we never meet again." I turned to leave, but was stopped by an arm grabbing my wrist.

Raasik and Mack along with the rest of them became all of the sudden on high alert, taking a few steps forward in alertness.

I looked over to see it was Nicol, but I could tell even by his touch that it wasn't an aggressive or violent gesture at all. "At ease, guys." I remarked towards my group.

Nicol gazed directly into my eyes. "Come with us, Array. Come back to the PLANTs, to your home."

The thought crossed my mind for a moment, as a viable option but I just as quickly denied it. "I can't." I regarded my team. "These people are my home now. I belong with them." Looking back at Nicol, I reached behind my neck and let the clasp of my necklace open. Grabbing the necklace with my free hand I placed it gently in Nicol's palm. "Take this with you. It has always been close me." I looked him in the eyes with a small smile. "So a piece of me can return to PLANTs."

"I will make sure it makes its way there."

"Well…. take care Nicol. Be careful out there."

"You too."

"Let us hope we never meet again until this war is done." I took a step back and walked out of the pod. The door started to slowly close. "Goodbye." And with that I saw Nicol's face for the last time.

Turning around, I took a deep breath. "I will take the pod to the rendezvous point with ZAFT."

"Bu–" Tyren started to interject.

"Let her be Tyren." Raasik stated. "So we will meet you on Earth then?"

"Yes." I stepped down from the platform towards Raasik. "Take care of Cara, okay?"

He smirked a little. "You know I will."

**I would appreciate some reviews but I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! (so if you are wondering I just combined chapter 7 and 8 together since they were both so short.**


End file.
